1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a dynamic fret, in particular to a mechanical device integrated in the fret board of a cord-type music instrument.
2) Background Art
According to Applicant's knowledge, there are no prior art mechanical devices which obtain the objects of the present invention.